This research project intends to determine the feasibility and effectiveness of a system of early intervention directed at inner-city Black youth at high risk for drug abuse. Conducted within an existing neighborhood program and implemented primarily by Black staff, the approach involves the mobilization and enhancement of community resources already in place (a Youth Service Bureau) and provides individual, group, and family services, including case advocacy and case management and the use of indigenous youth leaders, over a six-month period focused on the prevention of substance abuse of youth at risk. Both male and female youth, aged 12 through 14, residing in high at-risk neighborhoods in Baltimore City and referred to a neighborhood Youth Services Bureau for assessment and/or treatment, will be targeted for this study. In addition to living in a high-risk area, youth considered to be at risk must have exhibited one of the following problems: experimental use of alcohol and/or drugs, delinquent or other deviant behaviors, or school maladjustment. After a training period involving 12 cases, 250 such youth and their families will be provided the proposed intervention. Both process and one-year outcome evaluations of the intervention will be performed. For outcome evaluation purposes, outcomes for 50 youth exposed to standard treatment prior to the intervention will be compared to outcomes associated with the new treatment and with outcomes for 50 youth administered standard treatment in an equivalent neighborhood bureau. Outcomes for an additional sample of 250 youth from the equivalent neighborhood bureau will also be compared to outcomes for the 250 youth administered the new treatment. Outcome measures will include both self-report and objective measures of substance abuse; crime, delinquency, aberrant behavior; school performance, and personal attitudes and adjustment.